1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of color image recording, and more particularly to carrier frequency photography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrier frequency photography is said to have been created by Wood in 1899 as a method of recording color photographs on a monochrome dry plate. For the history of carrier frequency photography, see K. Biedermann, Optica Acta 17 (1890), page 631 631.
In such carrier frequency photography, recording of color images has been done by contacting a diffraction grating with a monochrome recording medium such as silver salt film or the like, and projecting a red, green or blue image upon the diffraction grating each time the angle or pitch of the grating is changed, thereby recording color images.
Such a prior art method, which comprised contacting a diffraction grating with a monochrome recording medium and rotating the diffraction grating, necessarily involved difficulties in positioning the diffraction grating. Further, projection of color images upon the diffraction grating involved difficulties in focusing the images. This raised a problem, especially when carrying out the recording at high speeds.